Jason Kent: Superboy
by Ben10dragon8945
Summary: The Super family wil unite


I do not superman return young justice or dc comics/universe

**Chapter one: enter Jason Lane-Kent son of superman**

**THE SUPERMAN RETURN UNIVERSE-THE SUPERMAN RETURN UNIVERSE**

.Clark Kent. known world wide as superman. Kal-El. loving husband and father. was now in a place even his own father was in...the destruction of his own world. Lex Luther has unleash a kyptonian artificial intelligence call ** "Brainiac'** who wanted to recreate the world. brainiac then sends his ultimate creation **"Doomsday" **to detract superman. brainiac true plan was to crash new krypton into the earth. while doomsday fight superman across the world, lex Luther track down Lois and Jason in the middle of the now destroy metropolis. while they was escorting civilians along with Jason and Lois, lex shoots Lois in the back and kills her. and knock Jason unconscious with red solar powered knock out gas.

just when he about to kill the now unconscious Jason with a kyptonian dagger. doomsday comes crashing down on him and smash lex instantly killing him. the fight was to much for superman alone so he plans a escape with Jason to the reactivated fortress of solitude until he knows what to do next. new kypton has come crashing down on earth and has the planet breaking apart.

with the world ending and doomsday knocking at his door. superman work a interdimisional kyptonian device and sends Jason to an alternate earth that has its own superman and more heroes then his own his world only has a few which him, batman, green lantern, green arrow, the flash, and hawkman and woderwoman. superman aka Clark Kent whispers into his son ears the same words his father tells him and then push him into his ship. as the ship sails through the portal. doomsday break into the fortress where superman now makes his last stand.

**THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE-THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE**

**2005: metropolis: april 5: 9:00pm**

**over the city of metropolis a giant powerful portal surge open, knocking the power supplies out world wide. the portal rip and surge causing mass panic. slowly a ship comes out of it and crash down uptown metropolis. what in the ship? where this portal coming from? and what does this mean for our red cape hero of justice? well we're about to find out. **

this is big! Lois lane star reporter looks out the window of the daily planet as everyone gather around when the big dangerous portal open up. you think they call the league into this? asked jimmy Olsen.

oh yeah! ah! i have to get down there! When the heck are the elevators start running up again?! I'm taken the stairs! wait! I'm coming with. you coming cla-Hey! where Clark? asked jimmy. oh! you know him jimmy! probably already on the job! ah aha! _as superman_. Lois silently add.

_**later with Clark...**_

"Superman to Batman whats the status?" asked superman. as soar through the air straight to the strange and abnormal vortex that seemly open it self up right on top of metropolis. deep in the middle vortex. superman can see a ship? the ship look like a kyptonian space ship. "_could it be...? no. don't get your hopes up Clark_. "Clark told himself. batman to superman. I reading reports of the energy disrupting...its about to close. just as soon as those words left his mouth. the swirling vortex instantly close and the kyptonian ship start to fall helplessly toward downtown metropolis. everything slow down for the man of steel as he race toward the ship at inhuman speed and caught it with his monstrous inhuman strength. Superman to Batman. I'm heading towards mount justice with the ship. then "_maybe we can find out whats going on_." added Superman silently. as he fly out to mount justice, inside the ship a small five year old boy stir in his sleep as his last though were _daddy..._

_**later at mount justice **_

"SO... what the heck is it?" asked Green arrow in a comedy way. "Well obviously its a space ship Oliver. "said Batman in his monotone voice. Arrow glares at Batman. "I know that Bats, what I trying to-"what he's trying to say is what's it really is and what's it doing here." Superman cut in. He was still staring at the ship he brought to their secret base. Every member of the league were all standing around it. It's a kyptonian Superman. As he steps forward to it. And just when arrow was about to stop Superman, Batman stops him. He needs to do this. said Batman. Superman steps in front of the kyptonian ship. just then a sudden flash alarm the group. _scaning...Kal-el DNA detected._ a big blue hologram fill the room. the blue hologram slowly form into another superman, beat up and a little bloody.

Greetings to you superman. He said. I am Kal-el of another universe. Superman takes another step forward in amazement. what is it you want Kal-el? Batman question and place of Clark. "Your little stunt cause people of our world into a panic." "I'm here to ask your world superman a favor only he can do. take care of my son. pleaded Kal-el. shocked silence follow after that...then..**SLAP**...green arrow slap himself. Did he just say..take care of his son. asked the archer stating the obvious. Yes Oliver, we all heard what he said. said Batman in his monotone voice. thought it sounded slightly sarcastic. Superman was indeed still in shock over the request. In that ship was another kyptonian. but not any kyptonian, no it was his own son. well alternate son. well I-you know what I mean..then suddenly it click. your world is no more. it was a statement not a question. the holo superman smile saddly until..._."**BOOM!**_..._**BOOM!**_...**BOOM! _ROARRRRRR!" "_**There no time. I must be going. This boy is in your hands." Then the holo image disappears. light flash and the ship spit open.

_**Inside the ship...**_

Jason Kent is memories are slowly being erased. He feel the warm touch of his fathers hug and soft whispers of his mom voice telling him its going be alright. Where was he? whats with this light? He feels like he just woken up from a long distanced dream. A flash of light appear before his very eyes and then...nothing.

_**The ship opens...**_

The ship slip open and reveling a small boy in a white suit, cover with a red cape with the house of el symbol on it. Superman couldnt, just could not keep his eyes alway from the sight. The kid looks so peaceful. And yet lost so much in his short span of his life. No kid should have to go throught that. thought Superman. The same though was going throught a certain Bats head. Superman steps foward with a sudden courage. He lift the boy up iin his arms, a innocent little boy who lost his whole family. "No. I will be his family now, just like my Ma and Pa was to me." Thought the man of steel. "I do It." Said Superman with as much comand as he could muster. No one aurgue.


End file.
